You Caught Me
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: On the way down the well, something horrible happens and Inuyasha and Kagome are taking to a different world where niether can hold the emotions they hold for one another inside. And the only way back is to confess.


Author's Note: OMG! I UPDATED AND REWROTE IT! How weird! Yeah, I was rereading this over and decided if I wrote it over and added some things in it could be better. So yeah, here it is, longer and a bit more detailed.

Disclaimer: Do not own, anything other than the story line.

You Caught Me

Chapter 1

Tears enveloped Kagome Higurashi's eyes as she looked at her family, fearing it was the last time she would ever see them. Wiping at her eyes, she picked up the big yellow book bag that had surprisingly not broken over the two years she had been going to the Feudal Era; it had been stuffed to the brim and yet it had not broken anywhere, the stitches were still held tight and it seemed as if it could still go on for years.

"I wish you victory," Ms. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter. "If Sota was here he would be saying goodbye but I shall be doing it in his stead. I love you, Kagome. With your friends at your side you are bound to win."

Kagome hugged her back. "Thanks Mama, I'll make sure to come back in one piece."

"Kagome come on, we have to leave!"

Letting go of her mother as she looked at the well house, smiling slightly. "Be there in one sec!" She nodded towards her Grandfather who merely shook hands with her.

"Be a great and powerful priestess, Kagome."

Kagome nodded again and walked towards the well house, her eyes immediately shining as she let Inuyasha take the yellow bag upon her shoulder. "Shall we be going?"

"Keh took you long enough." Grabbing Kagome's hand they climbed onto the rim and jumped.

As the blue aura surrounded them, both knew something felt different. Both were scared, Inuyasha was acting tough but butterflies still found themselves in his stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter. "Shouldn't we have touched town already?"

He gripped back, "Yeah, we should've but we haven't."

Just as his words ended the aura around them turned red as blood. Inuyasha looked around them and he noticed a black hand reaching for Kagome. Jerking her towards him he heard her 'eep' and he didn't have time to blush at the close contact for the black hands grabbed her, a pair he had not known behind him grabbed him and they were being pulled away from each other.

"Inuyasha, don't let go!" Kagome screamed as the pack on Inuyasha's back disappeared and the hands around her waist pulled tighter. "Ah, it hurts!"

Inuyasha growled as the hands around him pulled tighter too. "Kagome listen to me." Tears in her eyes began to form and Inuyasha gripped her shoulders tighter. He waited till she looked him in the eyes. "It seems these hands are pulling us into the same time stream. If we don't let go of each other, we're bound to get shredded into two."

She nodded, understanding, "We must let go."

"At the count of three, 1-"

"-2-"

"-3!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome didn't know how long she had been unconscious but she did know that when her eyes opened her head throbbed as well as her mid section from the arm's pulling.

Sitting up slowly, noticing a fluffy black bed sheet falling off of her chest, she looked around her. She was sitting upon a grand comfortable king sized bed; the blanket on her was black with a big white flower sprouting from the corner. Looking behind her she noticed the pillows were like the blanket and a big painting behind her was a painting of a forest with a cottage to the side.

Turning around, Kagome noticed the beauty of the room she was in. It seemed to be as big as a living room could be. There were glass walls to her left, with a beautiful scenery wherever black satin curtains didn't cover. In front of her was a fire place with a mirror above it and where there weren't white walls there was dark wood. Below her the bed was upon a platform, most likely the same dark wood as the walls.

Getting out of the bed, she noticed she was in a white tank top and black booty shorts. _What the hell is going on here?_

Finding a door to her right, she ran out of the room and noticed children's drawings on the walls of the hall as she ran towards a phone that was hanging on the wall of what she guessed was the living room.

_Where the hell am I!? Where's Inuyasha!? _Picking up the phone and dialing her mother, she waited and sighed happily as her mom picked up muttering a 'moshi, moshi'. "Mama, thank god!" Laughing nervously, she gripped the phone, "Mama there's something wrong!"

"Something wrong, Kagome, baby, what's going on?!" Her mother's voice turned frantic. "I have Kishi over here… is there something wrong with Haru? Kagome please answer me! Is there something wrong with your little boy?!"

Kagome began to talk more slowly and more curious, "Mama… little boy? Kishi? What are you talking about?"

"Honey, you have a son and a daughter!"

Dropping the phone, Kagome slid against the wall, hearing her mother's voice again, she put the phone to her ear. "Mama… how old am I?"

"Kagome… you're twenty six."

Smiling gently, Kagome muttered a goodbye and hung up the phone. Walking towards a beige couch that was in front of a 35 inch big screen television, she sat down and put her legs on top of the table in front of her. _I'm older?_

"Mommy, mommy we're home!" A little boy who seemed to be an exact image of Inuyasha just with black hair with silver highlights jumped in her lap and hugged her fiercely before running off to his room.

Kagome stood shakily and just as the image of her hanyou reached her eyes, her world went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fluttering her eyes open as she groaned, Kagome felt her forehead, feeling a cold compress upon her as she sat up.

Laughing nervously, she ripped the compress off her head.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

Looking above her she noticed Inuyasha with a worried expression. "Kagome, babe… are you okay?"

Her laugh soon turned to sobs as he sat beside her, his face growing more worried as he tried putting his arms around but she kept flinching away.

"Inuyasha… how did we get here? I mean… I have a child, no _children_; I don't know how this happened, I mean-"

He grabbed her face, making her look at him, "What are you talking about, Kagome? We live here; _we_ have children by the name of Haru and Kishi. I can explain to you how it happened if you want but right now you're kind of freaking me out, baby."

She glared at him, "Inuyasha, quit calling me baby," She stood and pointed at him. "_We_ have children? Don't play games with me, I can't take it!"

He stood up and hugged her, "You're my wife, my mate; I have the ability to call you baby if I want too."

"I'm about to sit you."

"You haven't sat me in years Kagome; you realized in college that it was stupid to have put it on me in the first place. Even if it was a gift," he muttered.

"Haven't sat you in years?" She pushed him away from her as she laughed. "I just sat you the other day, two days isn't years, Inuyasha!" She sat down again and held her head. He followed suit and held her shoulders.

"Um… you didn't sit me, Kagome."

"Get up."

"Huh?"

"Off the couch."

"Why?"

"DO IT!"

"Fine," Standing Inuyasha did a little shrug as he watched her. He saw her glare at him and regretted standing.

"Sit!"

He fell to the floor by his necklace and groaned as the feeling made him have a bump on the forehead due to the dark wood floor.

"See, I _can_ sit you, now if you do not tell me what's going on, I. Will 'S. You. Through. The. Floor!" Kagome noticed the little boy walk into the room and she smiled sadly as he went and sat beside his father.

"Daddy go splat." Haru laughed as Inuyasha picked himself up off the floor.

Inuyasha lifted the boy into his lap as he sat up. "Yes, Haru, Daddy go splat. Now go play in the play room okay?"

He nodded before running off to the play room on the other side of the kitchen.

"He's adorable…" Kagome murmured as she watched him leave. Sadness enveloped her mind as she thought that he believed her to be his mother while she was really a seventeen year old virgin. "Is he really-…?"

"Ours? Yeah, he is." Inuyasha sat down on the couch and sighed as he watched Kagome sit beside him. "I thought I could go along with this world like it was wanting but I can't."

"Wait," she looked at him. "You were… pretending? Even though I was about to kill you because I really thought you didn't know who exactly I really was?"

He nodded and she soon began pounding on him. "Ouch, Kagome stop it!" He grabbed her arms and saw tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I don't know what happened. But whatever happened wants us to go along with this world. I can't help the feelings I get whenever I see Haru, the feelings of being his father can't help but make me act as so. When I came here I was driving, Kagome I was _driving_, Haru home from school and I don't know how to drive!"

Kagome glared at him and as he released her arms she gripped her fist. "You son of a-"

She slapped him and he let her as the slap resounded throughout the living room. She continued to slap him as more tears fell. She eventually stopped and began walking to the room she woke up in.

"Kagome where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! I can't take this." Slamming the door to the bedroom she locked it and picked out a pair of jeans as well as shoes. Kagome grabbed the keys on the desk once she was finished and went into the living room, passing Inuyasha. "I swear, Inuyasha. Why couldn't you have told me?!"

"Kagome I-"

"No! You bastard! I don't want to hear it now! I just want to leave, go through the well and kill Naraku, no matter if he kills me or not!!" Kagome screamed as more tears fell as she ran towards the door but Inuyasha was there and held her, trying to console her as she tried to fight her way to the door. "Let me go! I hate you!"

"Mommy… what's going on?"

She stopped then and slowly turning around, she saw Haru there beside the couch with his thumb in his mouth as he had tears in his eyes.

"Are you two mad at each other? Are you leaving?" His amber eyes let tears fall as he bit his thumb; it was deeply evident in his voice that he feared her leaving.

Kagome jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and ran to Haru as she hugged him, her own tears mixing with his. "Shh… baby its okay. Mommy isn't leaving. Mommy just needs time to think." Haru nodded as he hugged her back.

As Inuyasha watched Kagome, he felt his own feelings for the kid act as if he was the kid's father. He wanted to console the boy too, yet his mind wouldn't let him. Kagome seemed as if she was Haru's real mother, and he looked and acted like he could be their real son.

"Haru, honey," Kagome whispered as she let go of him. "Go to your room, would you please? We'll call Grandma and get her to bring Kishi okay?"

"Can I play with Kishi when she gets here?" Kagome nodded and smiled as Haru sniffed and walked solemnly to his room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once Inuyasha had talked with Kagome and she had forgiven him, he had called Ms. Higurashi as Kagome played with Haru. "Grandma's bringing Kishi."

Haru squealed as he played with Kagome. "Yay!" Jumping into Kagome's arms, he smiled. "I love you, Mommy. Are you and Daddy okay now?"

Kagome nodded, "Mommy and Daddy are okay. We'll tell you when Kishi is here so go do whatever…" She smiled at Haru. "I love you too, baby." Haru ran to his room as Kagome stood and walked over to Inuyasha. "I wish we never came here."

Inuyasha hugged her as she began to cry again. "What's wrong?"

"I feel as if I'm lying to Haru the whole time and-"

"While this universe does have its perks," he paused as he looked down at Kagome and wiped away her tears. "But I still-"

"No! I mean I wish I had a son like Haru, Inuyasha." She then blushed as she stepped away from Inuyasha slightly. "I wish… I had a life like this."

He worried his lip, "Kagome… do you wish, for this, to be… our real life?" A blush on his cheeks arose as she became her true self and in embarrassment ran into the bathroom. "Kagome come out."

"No… I hate these feelings this world is giving me and you. I feel as if I'm not my true self!" All Kagome wanted to do was express her own feelings and what this world was doing to her was making her feel as if she couldn't.

He whimpered as he put his forehead to the door of the bathroom. He didn't like these feelings any better. He still had feelings for Kikyo and yet the ones he held for Kagome were becoming so damn strong… "Kagome, we just have to figure a way out of this. Plus, if we don't act like these kids parents we're bound to somehow hurt them. So we just need to find a way out while being their parents. Are you willing to help me?"

He heard her sniffle and say a yes. "But what exactly do you mean?"

Inuyasha used his claw to pick the lock and he walked inside, finding Kagome sitting on the toilet with the seat down.

"Wait," she whispered. "You're saying that maybe the us that's usually here is in the Feudal Era?"

He shrugged, "Most likely if we're here." He grabbed her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "If we don't act like a married us would then I don't know what we could do to these kids."

"You know, you've gotten smarter while being here."

"Keh, it's this universe."

* * *

So what do you think of it now that its rewritten?


End file.
